


Private Lessons

by Teatodifor



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatodifor/pseuds/Teatodifor
Summary: Maybe the warmth building in Felix's stomach isn't just that of their long lasting friendship.Maybe he agreed all to eagerly to private lessons with Sylvain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only because my friends are so thirsty for Felix in thigh highs that this happened.
> 
> I am grateful for it.

Felix's eyes rolled over the back of Sylvain's head and down the curvature of his back. From where he was standing in the training grounds he could see the sun glistening off the sweat that had appeared from their training session. He wasn't going to let him off easy. 

Sylvain had not only pushed every button in Felix's book. He'd then, with he's very pretty but smug little face, asked for guidance in his training. Felix knew it was simply so he could pester him more but deep down a little warm ball had started to grow in the pit of his stomach and he perhaps a little too eagerly complied. 

"With a scowl like that you'll chase off every possible girl at the monastery." Sylvain's words brought Felix back from his thoughts and his scowl deepened. 

"You've known me long enough to know I care not for what girls think of me." He replied with a sharp warning tone. 

"Ah yes, the mysterious and aloof. What a characteristic choice to go with." Sylvain had walked over closer now, his shirt around his arms as he went to pull it over his head. "Surely those wrinkles aren't starting to become permanent."

A soft but slightly roughed finger drew its way along Felix's sharp cheekbones and past his jawline. Catching him nearly off guard he swung his arm around fast enough to enclose Sylvain's hand in his before he could notice how out of breath he seemed. The two stared at each other for a moment too long before Felix shoved sylvain away. 

"Insulting me after I've just done you a favour isn't the way you go about keeping your friendships, Syl." He smirked picking a training sword off a nearby bench and swishing it around in his hand. "Some of us don't try to flirt our way through political situations. Some of us actually pertain some skills." A laugh bubbled up from Sylvain as he picked the sword out of Felix's hand and pointed it back at him. 

"Show me this 'skill' you speak of then."

The quirk of the side of Sylvain's mouth was almost enough to make Felix weak at the knees. 

Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind words on my first chapter! I've felt so rusty but everyone has been so wonderful so I've been insired to write more! Thank you! <3

Their secluded training lessons continued for a few months, the pair eventually falling into a rhythm. Friends came and went occasionally, Ingrid mainly when she came to tell the boys off for skipping out of assignments or duties that had been assigned to them. Byleth dropped in when they could, if they found a few spare minutes in their busy day to instruct. 

His day had started out rather peacefully even if Sylvain had insisted on harassing him well before what he would have deemed an appropriate hour to irritate someone. Throughout the day however his mood began to sour.He was finding the bickering between the students and the tensions that were running high within the walls at Garreg Mach almost suffocating.He longed to be in seclusion in the training grounds once most of the students had started winding down for the day. Carefully making his way through the courtyard, two figures moved up ahead. Even in the limited light Felix knew his childhood friend anywhere. The broadness of his shoulders, the way he walked with a slight swagger and the movement of his arms as he earnestly talked about a subject dear to him was something Felix could recognise from anywhere. The figure next to him he couldn’t quite make out but as he moved closer he noticed it was just another student who was apart of one of their Fodlan History classes. 

“Ah if it isn’t my favourite broody friend.” Sylvain called out as Felix revealed himself to the pair. He enjoyed watching Sylvain talk but knew he would have been spotted sooner rather than later.

“Sylvain. So unusual to see you out at night.” A taunting smirk crossed Felix’s face and he nodded towards Sylvain’s female acquaintance. He had no interest in the girl, much like he’d never had any interest in any of the girls that Sylvain had always seemed to chase.He didn’t understand it but he was starting to realize maybe he knew less about his own feelings than he really thought he did.

Sylvain laughed in response, clapping him on the shoulder. “I could say the same, odd not to see you at the training grounds from dawn till dusk.” 

“Strangely enough I was just on my way there. I’d ask you to join but I can see you are otherwise… preoccupied.” He patted Sylvain on the chest as he turned to leave, relishing the slight brush of skin he felt from Sylvains’s low buttoned shirt. Sylvain smiled back, giving him a little reassuring squeeze. It was enough to let Felix know that he’d be seeing him later, that Sylvain was aware something was on his mind and that he’d make sure to follow it up with him. The secret language the two of them had used since they were young had always been useful when they were around an audience they didn't feel comfortable showing their true feelings. 

As the fires started to burn low in their holders that lined the walls Felix had gotten caught up in his thoughts whilst cleaning off his swords. Perhaps it was that his mind had trailed off to lectures from the day, an altercation with the boar prince, a student who had bumped into him in the hall. Or maybe his mind had wandered to how the water and sweat on Sylvain's neck and collar bone shone like a dazzling diamond, how his slightly disheveled hair always curled at the nape of his neck after a long training day. As his mind wandered through what the curls would feel like gliding through his fingers, his own slid down the side of his sharpened blade causing him to snap out of his daydream. 

He muttered to himself about how careless he'd been as he hurriedly tried to find something to stem the blood with. Almost as suddenly as he'd been pulled from his daydream the silhouette of Sylvain came into view. 

"Something must really be on your mind if you'll go as far as getting your new blade dirty." His voice carried across the courtyard. The slight tone of worry apparent as he made his way over, grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket and holding it against Felix's fingers. The crimson soaked through the white linen as Sylvain gingerly put pressure on them. 

"I got lost in thought." His words came out curtly as he turned his head to look away. Healmost couldn't bare to look at Sylvain and how his Amber eyes glowed in the low light. Especially not when it started to dawn on him that perhaps he'd been there longer than Felix suspected. "Is watching people from the shadows your usual go to, does it work on our fellow female cohorts?" 

The taunt was followed by an arch of his eyebrow as Sylvain let go of his hand and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. 

"I made up some grand excuse to be here, you should feel very honoured as I'd been having such a delightful conversation about how warm the summertime will be this year in allia-"

"You hate hot days, you've told me this atleast one hundred times." 

"You caught me, maybe I just liked this one's company." 

A slow burning anger suddenly burst forward in Felix's chest as he stood and started packing his things. 

"I've never understood your little games with girls. You mold yourself to be someone you are not, surely that gets boring after a while. And how are you supposed to really know your true self if you've never got one authentic personality. You put in a fake mask around the public. You never present your true self with any sort of pride." 

He'd been so caught up in his ramblings he hadn't noticed that Sylvain had followed his movements. He didn't realise how close Sylvain was standing until his arms came down on either side of him, pinning Felix between the table and Sylvain. 

"I never thought jealousy could look as attractive on someone as it does on you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnnng I literally thought of this as I went to sleep the other day and couldnt sleep until I wrote it. I love these two boys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was grinning like an idiot the whole way through and I am just getting started. I love me some bois

He could feel the weight of Sylvain’s broad chest against his back, his mind whirled as he tried to process what was just scandalously growled in his ear. An arm wrapped tightly around the front of Felix’s chest, helping him turn around to face Sylvain but not give him enough freedom to escape. Why would he even want to? His body had begged for this kind of touch since he first allowed the thoughts of his best friend to wander through his mind. 

“Do not toy with me Sylvain.” Once he’d collected his thoughts a small amount of anxiety built up in him. Perhaps it was a simple trick, something the Boar Prince had put Sylvain up to. As his brow furrowed further the arm that was wrapped around his torso moved to softly caress his cheekbone. 

“I’m not.” 

“Then what is the meaning of this?” His heart was hammering in his chest as he had to tip his head backwards to look Sylvain directly in the eye. How he had struggled at first when Sylvain had finally outgrew him. But from where he was standing now it felt like a blessing from the goddess. They were the perfect height, the perfect puzzle that fit neatly together. 

Sylvain had studied Felix for a few moments. He could see the turmoil in Sylvain’s eyes. It was a turmoil he perhaps knew all too well. 

“When I turned to leave you this evening every fibre in my being told me to run back to you and leave that girl behind.” The hand that was caressing Felix’s check had now become two as Sylvan gently cupped his face. 

He’d longed for Sylvain to have turned around, even slowed his pace in the dying hopes that he would leave her. That he’d leave all the girls he trailed along and joined Felix. 

“Some response is better than no response, please, don’t tell me I am wron-”

His heart burst at the vulnerability in Sylvain’s eyes as he finally launched himself forward, Felix’s mouth meeting Sylvain’s and cutting off whatever nonsense he was about to mutter. The feeling of longing and hunger was equally matched by both as they seemed to delve deeper with every moment. Felix’s arms wrapped around Sylvain and pulled him as close as he physically could. A hand slid into the hair at the back of his neck, undoing the ponytail and letting Felix’s hair fall gently around his face.

He knew the words he wanted to say now. Now that he’d been reassured that perhaps he wasn’t alone in his feelings. As Sylvain tried to part Felix’s lips with his tongue he pulled back ever so slightly, an almost wounded sound escaping Sylvain’s parted lips.

“I’ve longed for you since the moment we first started truly understanding what feelings were.” As the sentence hung in the air Felix felt his check become damp as a single tear had escaped. Sylvain was quiet for several moments as he brushed both the hair and tear from his face. 

“That was a very planned out confession. How long have you been strategizing a way to let it slip?” The joking, boisterous Sylvain had returned but his hands had stayed planted firmly around Felix’s cheeks. He felt the blood rush to them as he looked away. 

“Spontaneity has never been one of my characteristics. Although it’s definitely one of yours.”

Sylvain had opened his mouth to respond, probably with some quip about how he was always prepared for anything, when a noise from the entrance of the training grounds forced the two to spring apart from each other. The sudden feeling of the cool night air on Felix’s cheeks made him long for Sylvain more than he thought was possible. 

“We were just packing up, if you’re after use of the grounds?” Sylvain was the first to speak as Felix turned to gather his thoughts and try to hide the blush rising on his face. 

“Actually I was looking for you two." Ingrid's pale hair came into view, the braid now wrapped up into a loose bun behind her head. “Some girl came hysterically crying into the room next to mine. Something about Gautier and broken hearts.” She’d finally come close enough to see Felix’s hair loose around his face. Her eyes narrowed as she pointed an accusatory finger and the two of them.

“What were you two even up to?” 

“Training.” They said in unison as Sylvain wore an almost guilty but relieved smile. 

A blonde brow arched upwards. Ingrid knew the two boys well and she studied them a moment longer before turning to leave.

“Keep your secrets, but Sylvain, don’t go breaking any more hearts.”

The two were silent until Ingrid’s foot steps had disappeared from earshot and they both turned eagerly towards each other. Felix grabbed Sylvain by the sleeve and marched him out of the training grounds. One close call was enough for him for one night. And he wanted it to be just the two of them in solitude. Sylvain was silent as he allowed himself to be pulled along by Felix, only moving to encircle Felix’s hand in his own. 

He wasted no time playfully shoving Sylvain into his room and shutting the door behind him. He didn’t know whether his lack of breath was from him marching back to his dorm or if it was the sight of Sylvain in front of him, vulnerable and hungry. He knew his face probably gave away the same feelings he had for Sylvain, but he allowed himself to be unguarded and open.   
At once they both moved, meeting in the centre of the room as they became a tangle of limbs and lips. They slowly navigated their way to Felix’s bed and the pillows bounced to the floor as the weight of the two hit the mattress. Every kiss on his body felt better than the last. He relished in every touch and the press of Sylvain’s body against his. 

As the two reached a high and began to settle, Felix felt his body and emotions relax. How tense his own feelings had caused him to be. Sylvain leant over Felix and extinguished the candle, that had somehow not been knocked over in the rough and tumble, and plunged the two into darkness. He could see the outline of Sylvain and he leant down from where he was, placing soft kisses along Felix’s jawline. A soft moan escaped him as he felt a chuckle rise from Sylvain.

“Would you mind if I… Stayed the night?” Sylvain’s stutter over asking to stay melted another layer of Felix’s heart. His mind began to race as to what their plan would be in the morning but he quickly shook it away.

“I am aware you’re not used to staying somewhere that is not yours for the night…” He wrapped his hand around the nape of Sylvain’s neck and pulled him closer.

“... But you would be welcome any night.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter because I lost a lot of my passion for my boys after going through a breakup. But we are back and I'm ready to write again and my two boys are helping me a lot at the moment!

Felix awoke to the weight of an arm draped across his chest. His eyes, adjusting to the brightness of the room as the sun shone in through the open window, landed on a ruffle of bright red hair tousled from a night of sleeping and other activities. It took him a moment to remember what had happened the night before and not fling the arm lazily draped across his chest away from him. As the thoughts rolled in he felt his face start to burn. 

He carefully picked himself out from under the weight of Sylvain. Nothing but a soft sigh left Sylvain’s lips as he readjusted himself, and drifted back into a peaceful slumber. Silently Felix collected the scattered items of clothing and placed them neatly in a pile at the end of his bed. He could hear the jostling of other students in the courtyards and hallways that surrounded his room. It was later than he usually awoke, he would guess, and that meant sneaking Sylvain out was going to be more difficult than he expected. 

"G'morning."

The slurred yet dreamy speech startled Felix as he turned back towards his bed. Sylvain laid on his side, his head propped up on one elbow. There was a smirk across his face as Felix watched Sylvain's eyes trail up his half baked body. A shiver ran up his spin and he fought the urge to throw himself back at his bed. 

"It seems your sleeping habits are contagious." Felix crossed his arms over his chest, trying to hide how hard his heart was hammering. "How we are going to get you out of here is beyond me."

"Or…" Sylvain reached a hand out towards Felix. "we could stay here instead. Skip the training for the day." 

Felix scoffed "Why would you even suggest skipping trai-"

"Because finally being awake is more beautiful than dreaming." That had Felix. His composure broke and he flung himself towards Sylvain and pinned his arms on either side of his head. Sure Felix was shorter than Sylvain, but he had a good amount of lower body strength which meant he was excellent at grappling. 

"Maybe today's training can be more… hand to hand combat." Felix growled, the hunger slowly taking control of his body. If Sylvain had regained his breath from being knocked back he definitely lost it again at Felix's words. He felt something stir in both of them as they met haphazardly in the middle.

Sylvain's teeth bit down on Felix's bottom lip hard enough to make him yelp and he took that chance to change their positions, forcing Felix onto his back. As he gazed up at Sylvain his hands explored further down Sylvain's body, feeling every curve and crevice. His hand wrapped around Sylvain's lower back as he pulled him down closer on top of him, the pressure of their bodies entwined causing them to both cry out. 

Slowly and albeit nervously their hunger and ecstasy grew before they slumped against each other in a pile of sweat and limbs. Felix breath was ragged as he looked towards his ceiling, his mind buzzing with all kinds of thoughts. He'd thought last night had been a cruel scene at first, and then perhaps a trick of some kind. But as he slowly drifted off finally, with the heat of Sylvain's body next to his, he allowed himself to enjoy the moment rather than deconstruct it. Perhaps Sylvain had also fought the same battle Felix had. Or maybe he was just wanting more. Either way Felix allowed himself to find pleasure in that moment as he turned to look at Sylvain. 

"You've got a look on your face that tells me you're thinking about a lot." He always knew what was on Felix's mind. 

"I'm trying to figure out how you can escape without causing a scene. But knowing you that's exactly what you'd do regardless." Softly Felix grabbed a stray strand of hair and pushed it from Sylvain's face. 

"A scene is the only way to leave a mark." Sylvain swung his legs over the bed and turned to look back at Felix. "Ingrid will probably be here shortly to reprimand us on skipping classes." 

He felt his lower lip pout before quickly composing himself again. He didn't want to leave the confines of his room for fear that what he felt and had in that moment would disappear. Sylvain must have sensed the pout as he quickly squeezed Felix's hand, much like how he would normally reassuringly squeeze Felix's arm. A wave of warmth washed over him as he smirked and pulled his room handle open.

"Sylvain! For the last time you simply cannot hide in my room when you have gotten yourself into ANOTHER tough spot." He yelled, trying to hide his smile as he grabbed Sylvain by the front of his shirt and yanked him into the corridor. "I will have you back in the battlefield but I will not help your fights when it comes to women." 

"But Felix! My longest and dearest friend. I thought you always had my back?" Sylvain cooed, putting on his most dramatic flare. Felix could feel the eyes of the people in the corridor turn on them as they made their scene, catching a questioning glance from Ingrid who looked as though she had been on her way to reprimand the two boys. 

"You've made me late for my training." He released Sylvain as a flow of excuses came from Sylvain's mouth trying not to get a blow from Ingrid. Felix simply nodded towards Ingrid, a lock of hair falling from his messy ponytail into his face. As he reached up it seemed Sylvain had beaten him to it and softly tucked it behind his ear. The pair locked eyes for a second longer as he felt the heat in his cheeks pick up. It was almost blissful staring up at Sylvain. Everything seemed to wash away and his chest felt looser. 

Ingrid cleared her throat and it snapped both of them back to reality. The reality of Ingrid standing next to them, an eyebrow arched. 

"I'm not going to question the late hour at which you've both decided to rise but.." she placed a hand on each of their shoulders and started to steer them towards the training grounds. "Don't let it get in the way of your day time duties." Ingrid squeezed Felix's shoulder as she brushed past him and moved on with Sylvain to their next stop. 

He watched the pair as they wandered off further into the monastery, catching Sylvain's eyes when they started back to see him. He was still there Sylvain, he'd always be right behind him.


End file.
